Evening's Star
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: The origin story to Astarte. This is the tale of Evening's Dawn, the blind angel. These are the events that led to her falling in love with the fallen morning star and the birth of the angel of demons. Join Evening's Dawn through this tale of forbidden love and the ultimate sacrifice.
1. The falling Star

_Again, something a bit different but I thought I may has well upload. This is the story of Evening's Dawn. For those who don't know, Evening's Dawn is the blind angel mentioned in some of Astarte's fictions. Evening's Dawn is Astarte's mother. The angel that gave her life to protect her. And this is her story. The story of the events that led to Astarte. I hope you enjoy_

* * *

No one ever thought it would come to this. But Gabriel was determined to keep her separate from the rumours of a war coming to Heaven. His little sister was far too vulnerable to be allowed to succumb to another's damnable pride. He watched her as she examined the first few humans start to build their lives. He smiled as she watched her head tilted with curiosity and her wings twitched slightly. Unlike many other angels, she had wings of purple and black feathers and purple hair whereas many angels had white feathers on their wings and blonde hair.

However, her eyes were what made her even more unique. They were violet with gold and sapphire highlights. He smiled more as she turned to look at him. "Hi Gabriel." She said, her voice singing the words.

"Good day Evening's Dawn. What are you up to?" He asked as he walked and sat down beside her.

"Watching these new humans go about their business." She said, leaning back over the viewing portal. "Brother Gabriel, why can't I go out of this room?" She asked him suddenly.

"Because, unfortunately, there appears to be some rowdiness with another angel."

"You mean Lucifer?" He froze as she watched him intently. How did she already know? "I'm not deaf Gabriel. I've heard the rumours as well. Lucifer is not happy about us serving humanity. But he will not go against God." She said.

"I fear you may be wrong there Evening's Dawn. Lucifer is prideful and he is letting his pride rule his mind. I fear he may try to overthrow our Lord and harm anyone who gets in his way." Gabriel said. She turned and looked straight at him. Even though she was technically his younger sister, due to their age difference, Gabriel often saw her as his own daughter and not his little sister. And he would do anything to protect her.

"Not that the actions of Lucifer explain why I am confined." She added.

"Because I fear he may try to influence you." She looked straight at him. A look that reflected the innocence she symbolised to all the other angels.

"Really?"

"You are innocent to many things Evening's Dawn. Please, stay here for now." He asked.

"Ok Gabriel. Because you asked so nicely." She said. He smiled and hugged her gently.

The next day, war erupted in Heaven. Lucifer and his followers attacked other angels, determined to reach their Lord and prove that they should not have to serve humans. Gabriel stood near the home of their Lord alongside Michael who paced restlessly.

"We should be out there, stopping him immediately. Not letting him come this close to our Lord." Michael snapped.

"He gave us our orders. Guard his home and protect the innocence we have here."

"You mean Evening's Dawn? We should not have to protect her. She should be able to protect herself." Gabriel turned and looked straight at Michael who looked back.

"Evening's Dawn is innocence personified. We must protect innocence from the corruption of a prideful fool." He said, a hint of force hidden in his tone. Michael shook his head and scoffed.

"She should protect herself. She should be out here with us. But instead, she's hidden in that room, watching the humans." Their conversation ended by the sound of something striking the doors. "Lucifer is here. Let's teach him what happens when you try to overthrow our Lord."

Meanwhile, Evening's Dawn looked up from the viewing portal when she heard the sounds of fighting and yells. She slowly got to her feet, her white dress ruffling slightly around her form. She crept towards the door slowly. "Gabriel?" She slowly opened the door and poked her head out. As she did, a group of angels ran past, cheering and singing praise to Michael and Gabriel.

"Evening's Dawn!" She turned to see Raphael running towards her. "Did you hear? Gabriel and Michael have defeated Lucifer. He will be cast out." She froze at this. Whilst only encountering Lucifer a few times, she knew of his beauty. It was unmatched by any. Especially his eyes, which seemed so captivating to her. She quickly followed as Raphael led her to the central chambers. Already, most of the angels of Heaven had gathered. She quickly slipped through the mass to the front and looked down at the scene. Gabriel stood beside God on his left hand side, Michael on his right. In the centre of the room, locked in adamantium chains was Lucifer. He glared up at their Lord in defiance.

"Do you understand the seriousness of your actions Lucifer?" God asked. His voice calling silence to the room despite never asking for it.

"I will not serve under creatures lower than us." Lucifer snapped in defiance.

"I created the humans in my image. Does this mean you will not serve me?"

"If you expect me to serve under those weaklings then I will not serve you."

God nodded slightly. "So be it. Your pride has sealed your fate Lucifer. I cast you out of Heaven, never to return and strip you of your rank as arch-angel. You will burn in heavenly fire as you and your followers fall into the abyss." He ordered. Evening's Dawn watched with a heavy heart as the one who was once the most beautiful of them all was thrown from Heaven, his wings burning in heavenly fire, and cast into the pits of darkness. His screams echoing in her ears as he fell.

"Evening's Dawn?" She looked up to see Gabriel walking towards her.

"Was there no other way?" She asked.

"He would not listen."

"Maybe you weren't speaking loud enough." She said before turning and retreating back to her room and her own thoughts. Despite Gabriel's best efforts, innocence had been exposed to darkness. And through the actions of all that day, the corruption of innocence began.


	2. The blind arrangement

Since the fall of Lucifer, Evening's Dawn had spent most of her time locked away in her room, watching the humans. But her mind kept replaying the events past. In her mind, Lucifer's voice echoed, calling on them to pray glory unto their lord in response to his creation of man. She had been there, calling glory along with Gabriel. But only one image played in her mind. Lucifer calling out to them. But then the image of him falling and screaming entered her mind. She shook her head, willing the image to leave. It didn't.

She sighed and got to her feet, walking from her viewing pool and out of her room. As she walked, the other angels came and went, going about their assigned duties. She had not been assigned a duty. She had been present when their Lord had assigned duties, but he had not given her one. The memory played in her mind.

 _She stood beside Gabriel, waiting for their Lord to assign her duty to her. The humans had been kicked out of the Garden of Eden because they gave into temptation and were now occupying most of Earth in cities and towns and such. Already, Zarathos, one of Michael's sons had been assigned with watching over the humans and maintaining Justice. Even Gabriel had been given a task of guarding over the Garden of Eden. It was then that their Lord turned to her._

" _Evening's Dawn, I'm afraid I have no duty for you. You may continue watching the humans from your viewing pool." He said before turning to the angel next to her. She stared in shock. As the final few angels were given their assignments, she decided to ask._

" _Umm, forgive my ignorance my Lord, but...Why have I not been given a duty in the Human realm?" She asked. Many of the others stared at her, shocked by her questioning their Lord._

" _Evening's Dawn, you are innocence. You need not worry about the humans. So long as the others fulfil their duties there is no need for you to go to their realm." Their Lord said before dismissing them all. She couldn't believe it as she walked back to her room with Gabriel._

" _Evening's Dawn, he is right. You need not worry about not having a duty. Pray that the humans never need you there on Earth with them." Gabriel said as she entered her room._

The memory faded from her mind as she continued walking forward. Originally, she had held no destination in mind, allowing her feet to lead her. But suddenly, a thought entered her head. She may not have a duty, but that didn't mean she couldn't accompany others on theirs. She quickly opened her wings and flew to where her cousin, Zarathos the son of Michael watched over the humans. He turned to her as she landed gently beside him.

"Evening's Dawn? Why are you here?" He asked her.

"Zarathos, I want to accompany you on your duty." She said. He looked taken aback momentarily before shaking his head.

"I cannot. Gabriel would be angered not to mention how father would..."

"Please Zarathos. I won't ever get the chance to see humans like everyone else does if I'm stuck in my room watching through my viewing portal for the rest of eternity." She looked at him, her eyes filled with a pitiful ray of hope.

"Fine. You can accompany me." He finally said, shaking his head at the fact he gave in to her. He paused when she hugged him, grateful for this chance.

"Thank you Zarathos." She said, a smile dancing in her voice and on her lips. He nodded his response and led her to a city.

"This is the city of Sodom. I've been ordered by father to keep an eye on it as Sin appears to be growing there." Zarathos explained. Evening's Dawn nodded to show she understood and turned to look at the city. In that very instant, her heart clenched and tears fell from her eyes. The humans, who she watched daily, freely committed sins with no heed of the consequences. She felt her heart break as she watched them sin.

"Why? Why are they doing this?" She sobbed softly. She watched them turn against their Lord's grace and continue to revel in temptation and sin. She couldn't take much more. "I'm...I'm sorry Zarathos." She said before fleeing back to her chambers. Gabriel froze when she sped past him.

"Evening's Dawn?" The door slammed shut and she slid down to the ground. She sobbed for what seemed like an eternity before crawling over to her viewing pool. She watched, her tears disrupting the water and making it ripple. Even as she watched them, all she could see was their sins.

"I can't do this. I can't watch them now." She sobbed. She got to her feet and wiped her eyes before leaving the room. Gabriel stood waiting for her.

"Evening's Dawn, what's wrong?"

"They sin so freely and it hurts to watch them Gabriel." She sobbed before walking past him.

"Wait, so what are you going to do?" Gabriel asked, quickly walking after her.

"I'm going to make an arrangement with our Lord." She said.

"What arrangement?" She didn't answer. "Evening's Dawn? What arrangement?" She continued to ignore him before stopping outside the door to the room their Lord resided in. She knocked on the door.

"Enter." She opened the door and stepped forward. "Evening's Dawn? What has you so upset?" Their Lord asked her, concern clear in his face.

"It's the humans my Lord. They fall into temptation and sin so easily. And...it hurts me to watch them. Which is why I wish to make an arrangement with you."

"Evening's Dawn, don't do this." Gabriel said.

"What arrangement Evening's Dawn?" Their Lord asked.

"I will give my sight to you. Wear a blindfold from this day forward. All I ask is the ability to see auras to navigate my way around. Also, in response for refusing to tell others what their auras look like, I want to be able to go to the humans and help those in desperate need. The mothers forced to have children out of wedlock, the women forced into prostitution, the injured and ill, and the orphans." She explained. She waited as their Lord decided if he would agree to the arrangement.

"Very well. I agree to your arrangement Evening's Dawn." Their Lord said. Evening's Dawn nodded as their Lord gave her a blindfold made of a purple material as soft as silk. She sighed as she looked at it before placing it over her eyes and tied it underneath her hair. "From now on, you shall be known as the blind angel. You may go." Evening's Dawn bowed before turning and walking out of the room. As she walked back to her chambers, she heard the others murmur to each other.

"Evening's Dawn." She turned as Gabriel ran towards her with both Michael and Zarathos. "Why Evening's Dawn?"

"Because I would rather be blind but helping others then being able to see and spending every minute weeping at their sins." She said before turning and heading into her chambers. She had to prepare for going to the human realm. She knew they needed her help and would stop at nothing to help those who needed it.


	3. Healing Damnation

Despite her best efforts, Evening's Dawn had been unable to save Sodom from the wrath of their Lord. The people suffered for their sins as was now Law. But despite the setback, she remained determined to help the humans. So, she now turned her attention to the city of Babylon. True, the city did have a dark underbelly filled with sin, but there were many suffering because of it that needed her help. She watched the city briefly to see who needed her help most. _This city has not yet reached the level of sin Sodom once held._ She thought to herself. _There is still a chance to save some of the souls held there._ She got to her feet and headed out of her chambers before opening her wings.

"Evening's Dawn." A voice made her pause as she turned to see Gabriel. "Evening's Dawn, please. You can't save them by sacrificing your sight. Let's just go back to how it used to be." He said. Even without being able to look at his face, she could sense his sorrow, turning his aura blue.

"I can't Gabriel. Now that I have made the promise to our Lord, I can never go back to how I was before." She said. "Not after what I've witnessed." She turned from him again and flew away before he had a chance to argue. She knew how much this upset him but it was her choice. She shook her head as she flew to where the humans suffered. She quietly landed in a narrow back-street and folded her wings in. She checked she had everything she required in her bag and headed out into the streets of Babylon. As she walked, she sensed the auras of women who had been forced into prostitution to support their families, children without parents stealing from stalls and people walking the streets, men and women dying of illness, unable to afford the medicine.

She sighed as she spotted a particular woman cradling a baby and coughing. She held out a hand to people passing by. "Please, alms for my baby." She begged. Evening's Dawn glanced around before walking over to the woman who looked up at her.

"Here. Take this, buy your medicine and a better life for you and your child." She said, taking out a large bag of gold coins and handing it to the woman. The woman stared at her, tears glistening in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you. You're an angel. An angel sent from God." The woman gasped. Evening's Dawn merely smiled and turned before walking away. She continued to walk through the streets, her recent gift from their Lord enabling her to pass through the crowds and stalls without harm, and maintained her hunt for those in need. As she walked, she saw a man curled up in an alley. He coughed and groaned, his body shuddering with the effort. His aura was pale and weak, struggling to maintain itself. She quickly turned and walked towards him before crouching beside him.

"Here, drink this." She said, holding out a bottle made of sheepskin. He took it from her and drank deep. As he did, she took a small handful of herbs from her satchel, a mortal and pester and ground the herbs together before making a paste with the water. She rubbed it upon his chest. "This will help ease the pain. You should feel better soon."

"You're an angel miss." The man wheezed as she stood and smiled. She turned and walked away. There were so many people in need of her help. As she moved amongst the crowd, she wondered why their Lord had not given her a role. She could help so many more people if she had been given a role. But then, the movement of her blindfold against her skin reminded her as to why she had never been given a role. She sighed and continued walking forward. But as she walked, she suddenly heard a commotion from her right. She turned to see multiple auras gathered in a crowd around a woman.

"Whore! Adulterer!" The yells carried upon the air. She walked forward to see the crowd gathered around a woman who cowered on the floor.

"What's going on?" She asked a nearby person. The person turned to her briefly and spotted her blindfold.

"That woman in the centre is a whore. She lies with anyone. We're punishing her." Evening's Dawn watched as someone picked up a stone and threw it at the woman in the centre. "Stone her!" Yelled the person who told her what was happening. Yells of agreement emerged and others began to pick up stones.

"Enough!" Her voice echoed amongst the crowd's calls. They all paused as she stepped forward. "Who amongst you was given the right to judge her sins and punish them? That role falls to our Lord and to him alone." She said.

"But we know of her sins!" A man yelled at her. Evening's Dawn could see the crowd's auras glow red with rage.

"How can you be certain?" She said, trying to calm them. They all paused. The woman clung to her robe, hiding by her legs. "You say you know that she chooses to lie with all, yet do you have proof of her sins?" No one responded, so she continued. "You have no proof of her sins, yet you would sentence her to death. If you were to enact such violence, then the ones who have sinned will be you. None aside from our Lord can judge an individual." She said. The crowd all murmured to one another. "So if she has sinned, then she will receive the proper punishment when her time comes. Until then, you must let her go." Eventually the crowd dispersed, leaving her alone with the accused woman.

"Thank you!" The woman cried, throwing herself at her feet. Evening's Dawn said nothing.

"I stand by what I said. If you have sinned, it is for our Lord and him alone to judge." She said. "However, if it is because you have no choice, he will forgive you." She turned to the woman. "Did you have a choice in the matter?" She asked. The woman hesitated. "I see." Evening's Dawn turned and walked away from the woman. The hesitation had caused her aura to change whilst she conjured a lie. A change Evening's Dawn had witnessed.

She continued walking through the streets, aiding the ill and downtrodden. However, her mind began to wander to thoughts of those she could not help. This weighed on her heart, like an iron weight crushing them, leaving her cold. She shook her head, those thoughts could not take over her mind. Not when there were so many who needed her help. She helped more ill, even those that others were avoiding, and turned her attention to the orphans. She saw several of them huddled near a narrow street. She walked over to them.

"Why do you have that thing over your eyes?" One of them asked. Evening's Dawn touched the blindfold softly.

"This? It is a gift from our Lord." She said. They just glanced at one another. "Which is why I'm here. Our Lord has sent me to provide aide for you." She explained, crouching down by them. "I know of many men and women who seek children yet cannot bare one of their own." She said. "If I take you to them, will you be happy?" She asked. They all nodded. So, she stood and led them to the families that had prayed for a child. As they left her, she decided to provide more help for the ill. She approached a building with a man standing outside.

"Excuse me? I seek the owner of this property." She asked. The man stepped forward.

"That's me. What do you want?" He asked, looking bored.

"I wish to buy it from you." She said, holding out a bag of coins. "Will this be enough?" The man nodded eagerly and grabbed the bag before running off. She watched his aura flee before walking into the building. As she tidied it and set up the room, Zarathos appeared.

"What are you doing Evening's Dawn?" He asked her.

"I want to help them. So I am setting up a place for the ill to come and get healthy." She said. "A place where they can be treated." He looked at her, watching her carefully.

"Evening's Dawn, do you truly believe you can save them?" He asked.

"I must try." She insisted. "Otherwise I gave up my sight for nothing." He sighed before leaving her. But even though she was right, he couldn't escape the thought that something was going to go wrong and end horribly.


	4. Progress Update

_A quick update for you all with regards to, well everything. First of all, I am still active as a writer, I just haven't had as much free time to post things._

 _Second, I am considering moving my work over to Archive of our own. The main reason is I know that on there I won't be bothered by people going through my stories, including those that have not been updated for 4 years(!) And saying that they go against the rules of . Frankly, how this site can claim the tagline unleash your imagination then let people say what you can and can't post is beyond me._

 _But I digress. I will still update stories here but they will not be as detailed as the ones on archive of our own. If you want the juicy details, you will have to look there. Sorry. Actual chapter updates will follow soon._

 _Oh, and with regards to "Daughter of the Dragon King" that will soon be going on hiatus. For how long, I cannot say. More will follow when I, finally, get around to finishing the next chapter._


End file.
